three months
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: Lavender and Harry have been dating for ages, but that doesn't make her any less terrified of him being her soulmate. Harry/Lavender, Lavender and Parvati friendship, Soulmate!AU, For HP Slash Luv


**Written** **For** \- HP Slash Luv

 **Prompts** \- (Pairing) Lavender/Harry, (AU) Soulmates, (Genre) Friendship, (Genre) Romance

 **Notes** \- ansuajha I know it's literally been almost a year since I should have finished this and I am incredibly sorry. This is ridiculously overdue and all I can offer is my apologies.

 **Word** **Count** \- 765

"Ok, so, let me get this straight," Parvati said, her head bowed as she walked back and forth in the space between their beds. "You've been dating this boy for how long?"

"Three months," Lavender muttered, watching Parvati pace across from her.

"Right, so you've been dating for three months," Parvati said. She rounded on Lavender. "You've been dating for three months and you guys haven't touched even _once_?"

"Well, no," Lavender said, thinking this was all so unnecessary. It took her five months of friendship to muster up the courage to bump Parvati by the elbow to get her attention while they were doing homework. Both of their arms had burst into pink and orange swirls and absolutely nothing had gone wrong, but that's besides the point. "But do I really need to? I mean, imagine if someone caught word?"

"Since when have you _ever_ been one to shy away from attention?" Parvati asked, and it was a fair point. For most of her childhood, Lavender had been desperate for any sort of attention, and that hadn't exactly gone away in her now dwindling days at Hogwarts.

"I don't know, Pav," she said. "What if we don't mark each other? Or what if he doesn't want it? Or what if he marks me but I don't mark him?"

"That boy is so in love with you it's disgusting," Parvati declared. "If anything, it would be the other way around."

"Pav, you don't understand-" Lavender started.

"No, Lavender, you're the one that doesn't understand. That boy loves you more than anything on this planet. You're keeping something from the both of you that could be an absolutely perfect thing!" Parvati went back to pacing, her hair getting more and more frazzled. "He loves you more than anything, and I know you love him because you talk about him constantly, and I just want you guys to be happy!"

"Parvati, what if you're my only soulbond," Lavender said. "What if it's just you? What if I only have a platonic soulbond and I'm just doing all this for no reason?"

Parvati's eyes softened as she looked at Lavender. She sat next to her. "I know it seems so hard, love, but I don't think anything bad could come from it. If you're not bonded, whatever, you know? Loads of amazing couples aren't bonded. It doesn't mean anything."

"But what if we are?" she asked, staring stiffly down at the floor. "What would happen then?"

"Well, then you would have a soulbond with two different people. And you would be able to decide what to do with that. If you decide that you want to keep him strictly platonic too, then you would be able too. If you don't, well, then you get to continue having a boyfriend."

"Will everything be okay?" Lavender asked, looking up at Parvati, who just smiled at her.

"Of course it will be," she said, and Lavender stood up, shoving her feet back into her shoes, just in case.

"Well then I best be off," she said. "I'll tell you how it goes."

Parvati smiled at her. "You know where I'll be."

And then Lavender was off, running down the steps two at a time. She and Harry had been dating for ages, yes, and she would be lying if she hadn't entertained the idea of being his soulmate. But there was something inside her that just had to know.

It didn't take too long to find him, he was walking back to the dorms after Potions, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Lavender. "Oh, hey. What's going on?"

"Harry," Lavender said breathily, and then suddenly she was walking and reaching towards him. "Is this ok?" she asked, and despite the confused crease between his eyebrows, he nodded, and Lavender let her hand drop to his neck and touch his skin for the first time and…

"Well?" asked Harry, and he looked almost as terrified as she had felt. A grin overcame her as she showed him the new pink and green swirls on her arm. "Oh my god," Harry muttered. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Oh my god!" And then his arms were around her neck, his books falling to the floor with a loud _thump!_

"We're bonded," Lavender whispered, "I can't believe it!" Harry backed away, taking Lavender by the shoulders to look her in the eye, his grin blinding.

"You're my soulmate, Lav," he said, and they were kissing and they were stood in the middle of the hallway and everything would be okay.


End file.
